Paris, The City Of Love Or Embarrisment
by Calamity K
Summary: Amy Flemming is on a trip to the 'City Of Love', Paris, she has a few hiccups along the way. But will it turn out to be the trip of a lifetime or a complete and utter disaster? XxWildAtHeartxX as my Beta. Better than it sounds!


Chapter 1

As I stepped of train, the noise of the overhead speaker echoing in my ears, repeating over and over the words 'You have reached your destination'.

From the dark abandoned station, to the hustle and bustle of the City of Romance, I gaze around helpless. Maybe this would be the city where I find my romance?

As I pulled my suitcase across the city, realising the documents for my hotel are still on the train. Great. My first holiday hiccup.

Trudging around endlessly, I finally spot the 10ft sign "La Puissance De L'Amour." I wander over, heaving my suitcase behind me.

Checking in, I find myself lost in my mind; as a rather good-looking waiter goes strolling past. Wow, that hair works for him. It soooo does.

"Madam, Madam!" Called a monotone voice. I glanced over taking in her black and white striped uniform, topped of with a black and white beret with a red bobble on top.

After the palava of checking in, I pull my suitcase up what feels like, a never-ending set of stairs. "Would you like some help?" cried the good-looking waiter from earlier on, I find myself yet again staring straight at him, with my mouth wide open, "Madam?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks," they were the only two silibles I could force out of my mouth.

As I snapped out of my day-dream, I turned around on the thin stairs suddenly finding myself rolling down the steps gripping onto the waiter for dear life, when we reached the bottom and my head stopped throbbing I was shocked my the fact that the waiter had one of my double-D bras hanging off his ear, I turn and look up the stairs to the shock of my clothes scattered all over the 5 flights of stairs we had just fallen down, including all 7 pairs of my frilly undies.

Standing up my face slowly and surely turned as red as the receptionist's bobble on her beret, my second holiday hiccup/embarrassment.

After the undies palava I pick up my case and decide to go to my room via the lift, 'ding' went the lift as I walked out the lift and along the corridor,

324, 325, 326, 327 ah here we go my apartment for the week, as I reached into my bag to find the key it seems to go on forever and ever, the key must have fallen out of my bag when I fell down the stairs, throwing my suitcase outside the room I run along the corridor into the lift and down to reception, there it is the gold painted key with the plastic tab saying 327.

Going up the stairs for what feels like the hundredth time I am finally about to open the door to my apartment, im not going out tonight im going to have an early night after what feels like the 10th hiccup for the day.

Snuggling down in my big double bed, with a hot chocolate with marshmallows, my snoopy dog pyjama's and fluffy socks, I set my alarm for '7:30'as I look ahead to a day of sightseeing.

' Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz' went the alarm, rolling over still half conscious I hit the snooze button and turn over; 10 minutes later I finally get up, dressed, and go down stairs for breakfast making sure I dont forget my key, I have had enough disasters for one week.

Sitting down I look at the menu, having no idea what I am going to have I find myself doing 'IpDipDo' over my breakfast, I go for the full English Breakfast with grapefruit juice.

After waiting around I turn towards the door saying 'kitchen' to find the boy from yesterday's palava to find that he is carrying my full English and grapefruit juice as I stand up I accidentally kick my bag into the path of the waiter as I shout out"NOO" its too late the waiter trips over the strap of my bag throwing my breakfast all over the French looking woman in her French outfit covered in eggs and beans grabbing my bag I run upstairs back to room.

Im going to try to not bump into the boy again because every time we bump into each other bad things happen.

Finally escaping from the Hotel I walk around endlessly trying to find my way around a city I have never been to with no map and nobody else to relay on, it maybe the tallest building in Paris but that doesn't mean you can see it even if you are one boat stop away from it, as I turn the corner there it is the harbour with 5 little what looks like fishing boats but with seats in, wobbling left and right I put one foot into the boat, which then feels like it is suddenly sinking but luckily my right foot in the boat it seems to stop rocking, I sit down to an old man, half bald covered by a black and white beret, (how many black and white berets are there in Paris).

Seven minutes later, we go under a bridge which is so old it feels like its gonna collapse any moment, getting my camera out of its pink case I take picture after picture, of the amazing building which loads of people go to visit every week, the Eiffel tower!

Queuing for hours upon hours is really not sounding fun right now, luckily I pre-booked tickets, tickets which it the best thing created, I've never realised how good it feels to push in front of people in a line, rolling your eyes oh so dramatically when they go "Excuse me we are queuing!" and you reply politely "And I just happen to have tickets, so missy I can push in front of you." Obviously slightly less rude.

When I get to the front of the que, I ready myself for the pain going through security check after security check, just because they think you would carry a knife in your bra. I hate these things you are always so nervous you look really suspicious and then you realise you look suspicious so you try to look normal, which then makes to look purposely relaxed. Which then makes you look suspicious again, it's a vicious cycle.

Walking through the tunnel security things I pray to god that I don't look suspicious.

There it is, the lift up the Eiffel tower, my savour. Believe me, I am not climbing the ridiculous number of stairs this place owns. No way ho-say. When I finally get to the top; I am so hungry. After the palava at breakfast I ended up having nothing to eat, so I sit down at the table and pick up the menu staring at the prices of the food in disbelief. But as I'm so hungry I don't care, so I order the first thing that makes my mouth water whilst reading it.

Ten minutes later, (why do they take so long?) The waiter comes out with my food.

OH NOOOO. OH NO.

It's the waiter from the hotel it is dai-cha-vou from this morning, I hold my head in my hands as he places the food on my table, at least there hasn't been a food disaster yet, after he leaves I take my head out of my hands as I look up I find myself staring at the beautifully shaped bum tensing every time he moved his legs, I tip my eyes down to my food, staring in disbelief at the little swatch of paper underneath my plate.

I keep repeating it in my head again and again; '07658 264836'.

I have his number.

Another day in the oh so fabulous life of Amy Flemming.

Thanks for reading please feel free to review.

Calamity Kxx


End file.
